I Thought That I Would Never Have You
by Di.M.H
Summary: It's been years and Naru and Mai have been working in the office alone. Everyone has moved on to other things. when Naru is a situation to shut down his company he decides to tell Mai how he feels but when he reveals that he doesn't have to leave they start dating. Inspired by Return to Japan.


_I Thought I would never have you_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys what's up, I ready got four reviews for "Return to Japan", that's the quickest I'll gotten for a story and I just uploaded it yesterday but I've bee working on it for days, anyways, I've writen another one, hopefully it'll be like "Return to Japan" or just as good anyways I got to go now, I see ya guys later, oh yeah don't forget to R&R please and thank you," **

I'm Mai Taniyama and I'm nineteen years old and still work for SPR.

My life is the same.

I still go to school and go on cases.

I'm still single.

No guy has ever caught my eye yet but one.

"Mai," a voice called.

I looked up and saw Naru walking out of the office.

"Yeah boss?' I asked nervously.

He stared at me.

"Where is that file asked you to get?' he asked.

"Oh," I said pulling it out from my desk.

"Right here," I replied, "I got so caught up in work so haven't had time to drop off yet."

He stared at the file.

"Good," he said taking into his hands.

"The owner called and he won't be sponsoring us," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Too much work and he has issues of his own," he replied.

"So, that's one company down," I said marking a red line on a name of a company.

Money is pretty tight around here.

We haven't had a client in weeks.

Naru says if we don't get a new client or a sponsor then he would have to shut down the company.

I sighed not wanting to think about it.

He sat down in a chair in the lobby.

I was cleaning my desk anyways.

"Say Naru," I said.

"Hn?" he replied.

"What are we going to ever get a client soon?" I asked.

"Who knows," he said reading the file.

I sighed again.

I knew that if this company would be shut down then Naru would leave to go back to England and never return.

I checked the clock.

Lin-san was in England now with Naru's parents for a case.

The thought of Naru leaving entered my mind.

I felt a pain in my chest as it came across.

I'm still in love with that narcissistic jerk.

Naru flipped through the papers of the file.

I finished the last of my work.

"I'll see you later," I said realizing that it was quitting time.

He nodded as I went out the door.

The next day: I stood there scared of my mind.

"Let's Taniyama!" the coach shouted.

Why today?

I took a deep breath and ran toward the mat.

I leapt up into the air.

I've always been afraid of heights since I was little and for a good reason.

An image of a cliff flashed through my eyes.

A car falling downward into the sea below.

I closed my eyes.

The image of the car sidling out of control and off the cliff.

The bright blue sky was replaced by a deep blue sea.

I felt myself falling as the car fell toward the sea.

My back hit the mat as the car hit the water.

Soon I was lying on the mat with tears coming down of my cheeks.

I wiped them away.

I sat up and walked toward the locker room.

I changed into my gym clothes.

I walked to the science lab on the second floor.

I sighed and opened the door.

The teacher stared at me.

I looked at him nervously.

"You're late Taniyama," he said.

"I'm sorry," I replied bowing.

He shook his head.

"Take a seat," he replied.

I sat down and listened to the teacher.

The bell rang and it was the end of the day.

I ran toward the train station to get to work.

I ran as fast I could but the train was already gone when I got there.

I sighed and ran down the stairs to the bus stop.

I was careful to move out of people's way when they were walking toward me.

I felt something bump into me knocking me down.

"Hey watch it!" a voice cried.

I fell onto my butt.

"Ow," I groaned, "I'm very sorry."

I looked up at two boys that were skaters.

They held their boards under their arm.

"Well, well," said the blonde, "Looks like our luck is about to change."

He smiled at me.

I got up quickly.

"I'm very sorry," I said.

"Hey don't worry about it," he said.

I saw his friend laughing.

"Well um, I'm in a hurry," I said, "I'm very sorry."

He grabbed my elbow.

"What's your hurry?" he asked.

I looked at him.

"Please let go," I begged, "I'm late for work."

"Come on let's go late for work."

"Come on, come with us and we surprise to make it worth your while."

"Let me go!" I shouted.

I heard footsteps running toward us.

I heard the boy behind the one that was holding me hit the ground.

"You heard her," said a familiar voice.

I looked to see Naru standing there.

"Who the hell are you pretty boy?" the boy asked pulling out a knife.

"I saw this chick first," he said, "Get your own."

"You shouldn't talk about my assistant that way," said Naru, "I know how stupid you can be."

"You don't know shit!" the boy roared.

Naru swung his foot making the boy let go of me.

The boy held his stomach and fell to his knees.

"You son of a…."

He was cut off when he saw what Naru was holding.

"Don't want to me to pull the trigger," he said coolly.

He held a silver pistol to the boy's head.

The boy stood up as his friend woke up.

They ran off.

Naru placed the gun back where he had it.

"They get scared of an empty gun," he said.

I sweat dropped.

"You tricked them," I said annoyed.

"You think I would shot someone in the open?" he asked.

I sighed.

"No," I replied.

He smirked.

"By the way why aren't you in the office?" I asked.

He sighed.

"I can't keep it open anymore," he said, "I'm sorry Mai but I'm for England first in the morning tomorrow and you'll have to find another job."

My whole came crashing down.

SPR was really shutting down.

Naru was leaving again this time for good.

My heart broke in two.

How could this happen?

I sat in my apartment looking out my window.

I couldn't believe it.

Naru and SPR were finished.

I never even got a chance to kiss him.

I looked down at my hands.

Tears fell down my face.

I brought my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around my legs and buried my face into knees.

What was I to do?

Tomorrow I would never see Naru again.

Masako, Bou-san, Yasuhara-san, John and Ayako had all moved on with other things and Lin-san and Mori-san had been assigned to stay in England since Naru is old enough to look after himself and I was still his assistant.

Everyone had moved on and I thought that Naru and I would continue the company together.

I sat there the whole night not falling asleep.

I heard my phone ring.

I picked up the phone on my nightstand.

"Hello?" I said.

"Mai," said a familiar voice.

"Naru?" I asked surprised that he called.

I love his voice.

"What's up?" I asked.

He sighed.

"We need to talk," he said.

I had a bad feeling about this.

"Can you meet me?"

"Where?"

I grabbed my pen and notebook on my nightstand and wrote down the address he gave me.

"Okay when should we met?" I asked.

"Tonight," he answered.

"What time?"

"Now,"

"Okay I'll see then."

I hang up the phone and stared at the address.

I arrived to a restaurant at the corner of Sibuya.

I walked into the restaurant.

It was just your average diner in Tokyo.

I spotted Naru at a table for two.

The waitress was hitting on him.

I felt rage burning inside my chest.

I walked toward the table.

The waitress stared at me.

Naru stood up and held a chair for me.

I never knew that he was this much of a gentleman.

He sat across from me.

He ordered two cups of tea.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

We remain silent for a while.

"Um Naru," I said finally feeling a bit nervous.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you ask me here?" I replied.

"Well," he said, "I know we won't see each other after today."

"I know," I answered.

"Mai, I'm not finished," he said, "I wanted to tell you something that I've been waiting to tell you."

I felt my heart pounding against my chest.

"I'm glad that we met and that you become my assistant but there's something else."

I waited patiently.

"Mai I…"

"I'm glad I met you too," I interrupted, "I'm grateful you gave me the job that I had for over the years and now that you're leaving I'm going to miss you."

I felt like crying but held the tears.

"I'm not leaving," he said.

I froze in my seat.

What did he mean that he wasn't leaving?

"You're not?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I have my reasons," he replied.

"Naru aren't your parents excepting you back tomorrow?" I asked.

He stood up from his seat and walked toward me.

I leaned back in my seat looking up at his gorgeous face.

He was confusing me.

He leaned downward and the next thing I knew our lips were touching.

I felt my body tense up then relaxed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I never knew that it would feel like kissing him.

It was incredible.

He was an amazing kisser.

We pulled away for air.

I was in a daze.

I had to be dreaming, right?

I mean there's no way Naru would ever kiss me.

"What was that?" I asked half dazed.

"I love you Mai," he said, "That's why I'm staying."

I looked at him.

I was speechless.

The man that I love actually loves me!

"Mai?" he said.

"Naru I..."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

I got up to my feet and kissed him.

I pulled away and smiled at him.

"I love you too Naru," I said smiling.

He gave me one of his rare smiles that I love so much.

"I love it when you smile like that," I said.

We kissed again this time no one was caught off guard.

"There's something else too," he said as we pulled away.

"I don't have to shut down the company."

"Really?" I asked happily.

"Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san heard of the situation and decided to help us with it. So now we can continue running the company together."

I smiled.

I was grateful to Ayako and Masako for helping us out and now Naru and I could finally be together.

A few weeks went by and Naru and I continue to run the company together.

We spent a lot of time together.

I was cleaning the office when I felt two arms around my waist.

I looked to see Naru standing behind me.

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at me.

He has been smile a lot more now since we started dating.

I love his smiles.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied.

We kissed.

The door swung open.

"Noll!" a voice cried.

We looked to see a woman with long blonde hair standing there where a white long dress.

She was smiling at us.

"Mother?" he cried.

The woman was beautiful as I remember.

She ran toward Naru and hugged him.

I smiled as she squeezed him into the hug.

Naru got out of her arms.

"Hey there you two," said a voice.

I turned and saw Bou-san standing in the doorway with Yasuhara-san and John.

They were smiling.

"Bou-san! John! Yasuhara-san!" I cried happily.

Ayako and Masako came into the room.

Soon Mori-san, Lin-san and Naru's father was there.

Everyone was here.

Our old friends were here for a visit.

"Why are you all here?" Naru asked sounding annoyed.

"Be nice," said his mother, "We all came here to see you and Mai-chan again after all these years."

Naru drank his tea I made him.

"So," said Bou-san looking at me.

He was probably seeing how much I've grown.

"You've grown kiddo," he said.

Ayako hit him with her purse.

We all but Naru and Lin laughed.

I sat down in Naru's lap.

He didn't mean it since we are dating.

"Well when did this happen?" Ayako asked with a smile.

"A few weeks ago," I replied placing my head on his chest.

I could see Mr. and Mrs. Davis smile at us.

"Well Noll," said Mr. Davis, "You got quite the girl there."

I smiled.

Naru stroked my hair.

"So, Mai and Naru are a couple now," said Ayako.

"Who's what will happen if we're not around for a few years," said Yasuhara-san.

"Who knows," said John smiling.

I saw Masako glaring at me.

I knew she likes Naru too.

I felt bad but I couldn't just break up with the man I love.

Naru kissed my forehead.

Lin-san smirked at us.

Mori-san just smiled.

Everyone had something to say about us dating.

They made a few jokes here and there but nothing too serious.

I just smiled and held Naru close the hold whole time.

It was nice seeing the others again but now everyone went back to their lives that's goes for Naru and I.

We pulled up to my apartment building.

"Well, thanks for the ride," I said with a smile.

He smiled at me.

We kissed.

"I love you," I said smiling.

"Mai," he said, "I've been thinking."

"You got that big brain so I wouldn't exact you to not to use it."

We kissed.

"I think we should move in together," he said.

I was shocked.

"Isn't that kind of fast?" I asked, "I mean we've only been dating for a few weeks."

"You're right," he replied, "I just take it. Knowing you're living in a place like this."

He pointed to the apartment building on the side of the road.

"I don't want to wake up one morning hear that you were crushed by the ceiling or something."

I kissed his cheek.

"I'll be fine," I said, "You have my phone number."

"Yeah," he replied.

I smiled.

"I love You Naru."

I got out of the car.

He got out with me.

We walked into the building to my apartment.

I took out the keys to my apartment and opened the door.

We stepped inside.

I turned to Naru.

"Want some tea?" I asked.

He kissed me.

I nodded and went to make some tea.

Once I was finished I joined him on the couch.

I handed him his cup.

He took it from me after kissing me as thanks since that's how he thanks me nowadays.

We drank our tea and sat on the couch watching a movie on TV.

I placed my head on his chest.

"I love you," I said.

He smiled.

"I love you too," he replied.

We looked into the each other's eyes and kissed.

My life is now complete.

Naru and I will be working at SPR forever.

I watched as the man took the girl into his arms and kissed her.

They stared out into the sunset with smiles on their faces.

I imagined Naru and I doing that someday.

We looked out the window and smiled.

The sun was setting outside.

I closed my eyes and smiled.

He stroked my hair.

His warmth made me feel safe.

I never wanted this to end.

The man I love was finally my boyfriend.

I'm not letting go.

The end,


End file.
